


Thirst

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Prompto is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio’s been away for a week, and his boyfriend is very happy he’s back. He is also very thirsty for Gladio, which Gladio can’t deny as he feels the same exact way.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: XVtober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Kudos: 31





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Chocobos

* * *

Gladio’s back slams up against the wall, a soft grunt leaving his throat as he watches his boyfriend start to kneel. “P-Prompto, wait…” He tries to reason with the blond, but he knows he’s been feeling the same sort of neglect. It’s been a week since they last saw each other, the Citadel sending him away on some diplomatic mission with the Prince. But he arrived home not more than fifteen minutes ago, and in that time he’d texted Prompto he was home and then was told he would ‘be right there’. He groans as he feels Prompto’s nose push right up against the fold that hides the zipper to his jeans. “Baby, please…” 

“No.” Prompto shakes his head, continuing to torture him with gentle nudges of his nose against his cock, Gladio’s eyes rolling back as he feels Prompto’s hands hold his hips tight. “I’ve _missed_ you, Gladio. I’ve missed _this_.” As if he needed to tell him what he missed, Prompto makes a point of putting his mouth right over the raised fabric where the tip of Gladio’s cock is trying to push through. He groans a little louder, his hand slamming against the wall, hoping to the Astrals that no one is home next door. Or, if they are, they aren’t paying any attention to him. “Don’t tell me to wait.” 

“W-Wouldn’t you rather go to the bedroom?” Gladio tries again, but then he feels the zipper being pulled down by thin fingers. “Please. As much as I like doing this in the hallway - surely it would be better on a bed…” 

“Nope.” Leaning back on his knees, Prompto’s violet eyes are darkened with lust, his pupils only leaving a small sliver of violet for him to see. Prompto pulls down on his jeans, revealing his dark blue underwear that’s covered in - “Chocobos.” The blond stares up at him, a smirk on his lips. “Is this why you wanted to go to the bedroom?” 

Embarrassed isn’t a word that could explain how Gladio feels right at this moment. He doesn’t want to tell Prompto the reason he wears this at all is because he knows his lover is a huge fan of the dumb birds. Okay, they’re not dumb but they’re also not the brightest creatures on Eos. But Prompto _adores_ them, and so whenever he has to be apart from him on these trips, he always packs this pair of underwear because he knows he’s got a piece of Prompto with him. Somehow. But he’s never told him this, and now his secret is out and he doesn’t know how he should handle it. 

Gladio’s cheeks burn hot, shaking his head. “No. I wanted to go to the bedroom because as much as I like it when you suck me off while I’m standing up, I’m afraid I’m going to lose any sort of self control.” 

“I want you to lose it.” The words are spoken against the thick flesh of his cock, still being contained by the blue underwear adorned with many cartoon chocobos. “I want you to go wild, Gladio. Please?” Prompto stares up at him, his hands now snapping at the elastic band of his underwear.

He knows it’s a losing battle, and if he stalls any longer, Prompto might just do it without him giving permission. “Fine.” He moans low as Prompto tugs down his underwear, his cock springing free from its confines. His cock slaps Prompto’s cheek, his hand going to the top of his head with a weak apology on his tongue. “Sorry, baby…” He slides his hand down, wiping off some of the precum that the little slap has left behind on Prompto’s cheek. He brings the pad of his thumb to Prompto’s lips, and watches him lick the cum off of it. “Perfect….” He moans low as he brings the tip of his cock to where his thumb had just been. 

Yes, it had been a very _very_ long week apart, and they had talked to each other when they could. But telephone calls only did so much. Being in person is definitely what the both of them need, as Gladio puts both of his hands on top of Prompto’s head and pushes more of his cock into his mouth. He feels Prompto moan, the tip of his cock rubbing up against the roof of his mouth as he rolls his hips nice and slow. If he really wants it like this, he’s going to take his time - except it might kill him. But he can’t think of a better way to go than this most pleasurable act. 

A deep, libidinous moan leaves his mouth as Prompto starts to drag his teeth carefully along the thickness of his cock. His fingers tighten their grip on blond strands of hair, his hips canting slow as he rubs himself back and forth against Prompto’s wet muscle. He feels his fingers dig into his hips, Gladio staring down into his eyes as he starts to push more of his cock into his mouth, pushing it towards the back of his throat. 

“Relax, baby….Don’t fight it…” He murmurs low, seeing tears starting to leave Prompto’s eyes as he gets more of his cock down his throat. The dazed look in his eyes lets Gladio know that he’s okay, that he’s just feeling an intense amount of pleasure by doing this, the same as him. “Yes, baby….You’re doing so well….You’ve missed sucking me off like this, haven’t you…?” 

The small nod of Prompto’s head makes his toes curl against the plush carpet underneath his feet. He pulls his hips back a little, then cants his hips again, pushing more of his cock back down his throat a second time. Each time a little more goes down until he can see his throat full of his cock. Pulling one hand away, he brings it to Prompto’s neck and pushes against it, moaning low as he feels his own cock inside of Prompto’s body. “Gods….” He moans low, pulling his hand away to put it back on top of the blond’s head. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful like this, Prompto….” 

A deep moan tickles his cock as he sees Prompto is now jerking himself off. He nods his head in approval, now no longer shoving his cock down Prompto’s throat, but instead rolling his hips back and forth as he fucks his mouth. He’s so close, he's so damn _close_ that he can taste it. Each suck that Prompto takes on his cock pushes him closer and closer to the edge. Gladio stares down at him, and with one more roll of his hips, he’s coming hard, staring down at Prompto’s closed eyes as he feels him begin to swallow his load. Ribbons of white shoot from the tip of Prompto’s cock, some landing on Gladio’s foot as he sees his lover come with him, moaning low with him as they both come together.

He leans his head back against the wall, panting softly as he feels Prompto’s tongue start to lick him more, his lips moving back and forth over his softening cock. “Was that good, big guy…?” 

“You know it was…” Gladio nods his head, pushing some of the hair off of Prompto’s forehead, wiping away any leftover tears that might have fallen. “Now can we go to the bedroom?”    


“Will you put your chocobo undies back on so I can stare at you and giggle?” The grin on Prompto’s face makes him laugh, nodding his head in agreement. “Okay, let’s go!” 

Gladio leaves his pants in the hallway, and per Prompto’s request pulls his underwear back on, then takes off his shirt so that he can get the full experience. “You know I bought these for you.” He comments, swaying his hips a little as he leads Prompto to his bedroom. 

“Really?? No way.” Prompto shakes his head. “I don’t believe you.” 

“You should, because it’s the truth.” He pulls Prompto to the bed, Prompto now also only in his underwear. He holds him close, and stares into his eyes. “What do you say? You ready to have a little more fun? Then we’ll go and grab something to eat?” He kisses just below his ear and hums low. “We’ve got a lot of time to make up, baby…” 

“Yes, we do.” A kiss to his lips makes him groan low, the taste of his own cum lingering on Prompto’s lips sends heat down towards his center. “And I’ve got nowhere to be tomorrow, so we can stay up all night.” 

“Perfect, Prompto.” He stares down into his eyes, then pushes his knee to be between his thighs. “Let’s get you ready, hmm?” 

“Please…?” 

The look of want was reflected back into his own eyes as he stares down at Prompto, the two sharing a smile. “It’d be my pleasure.” 


End file.
